special kinds of pain
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: intorodiuces oaw snarna youll se if you read its based of male olt from just another night fury nd by famr almost my fave here yey done yeshhh in vk and gfacecrapbook link in totter here to REVIED AND COMPLETE!


**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace._**

The reaction on the young winged figure was immediate. "You say what? Thst you thougt the absence of two of my nest brothrrs are gone that you claim met a year ago based on a random memory?" Doubted him to the many paitiemtly sitting dragons known as night furys, the rarest of natures creations. three of them luckily became his closest frirnds accept the largest one who once served a darker entity the warped minded furys called the god protector. the questioned fuur legged dragon fury, formrrly a hex transfigurated follower under the leadership of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun (meaning colorful in dragonic), the father of this upstart of this young dragon facing her. obuekhov arytiss stood her ground respetively defiant. "maybe you do not quite get it: i didnt jus_t make this up _out of snow, korin. I really remember them. i just dont recall thier exact features nor thier converted names. im worried what this means."

korin also his elongated name copperwingthefury after his fathers full title silverwingthefury barely held back rolling his orbs in exasperasion. "if youll forgive me, if we all oveworried as mutch as you incresingly like to do as my other friends tell me, then wed not get not get mutch done in daily talks to maintaining my nest would we? just because one of my sisters say something doesnt mean that its even ringing true. pleae understand i have my own problems with distrobuting food fairly among night furys." abydos and nona both also luckily surviving night fury dragonesses, one a former follower too and the other its most devious leader before her freedum, shared a look. they both sided with obuekhov on this who was also consitered a veteran dragoness from her expereance. worries from her tended to have merit. why was korin being so putting down?

abydos took a pawstep foward toward korin as if to stop him but the young dragon caught the action and made a small sound in his throat to halt him. to abydos it almost sounded like a quiet growl but he doubted the creature would appriciate hearing that. "we need to gather all of us and only us...i dont trust the others this time to keep silent about this but...my sences tell me that peace around here isnt all it seems. we need to seartch the entire nest for these two." the other furys behind an insisstant obuekhov whined uneasily. she whirled on him with an expression of hissing frusteration, something none too many saw her with. "dont slink out on me im serious with this." "audria loaw edi essum and deathbringer!" commented nona loudly to prevent sutch an outburst of viewpoint as if shed just thought of two names (witch she actually did) all those assembled including an annoyed korin all turned to the albino dragoness

"because i was its leader to witch i deeply wish to forget and bury that dark past, loaw dagny did grace my mind with more names and i think my friend is talking about those: they used to follow me. i think i know where shes going with this as well. her idea may have merit." korin intuurupted to excise his authority. "and do what? have us prepare for some invisable treacherous foe to leap into our midst? you actually consiter we could be attacked? by whom and who dare that on us anyway?" obuekhov noticed how he carefully left out the part about how these trainers around her here could keep in line our many hundreds of night furys who seemed as clueless as it was. there came a suspicious sort of cough that korin looked to frusteratidly. when she at last saw all attention on her, the unusually sleek streamlined orange spotted winged, yellow stomached fury padded to slightly shove obuekhov aside so she soaked up the attention mutch to obuekhovs rather slight distain.

too mutch like an old dragoness mutch larger then this one and alot nastier: one who she helped hold nightflight versel down on a stone slab to be forcbly cnverted in front of the leaders eyes: skitiiva. momentairily she let the past scene take over; this rude female as skiiiva loaw ranak branar, her evil converted name the day she was aborbed into her leaders martch to destruction, soaking all the attention or all the glory. obuekhov recalled the story as in the background the female spoke to korin, but of the dragoness fogged mind no longer processed proceedings outside her train of thought.

four years ago she was bourne unto this land living an ordenairy contentedly peaceful existance. sure the tan female who became thier most recent and possibly wize ruler, for she never punished without reason or put down a rather dissapointing catch during shart range hunts within thier nest. short range due to her warnings that two leggeds stalked about thier hunting grounds in forest. flesh and bloods cerrying those infameously notorious pointy metal teeth that several furys of obuekhovs kind described as they lay roaring in pain as just sutch. life was great for her and even though her scales wernt mutch to look at as a brownish muddy ooze she came to love life. that was until the dark times came to her colony; one of thier own, who obuekhov incrisingly grew more and more worried about as did the female ruler at that time, silverwingthefury made bolder more devious plans to take over the nest.

according later to her silvewings son (who was korin) found the twosome secretly battling it out for the position. urging his father to stop before his obsession burned him clear though the heart! now silverwing happend to be a very strong muscled very stubborn willed very powerful member of that tan female rulers colony, and his departing 'then see how well you do without me' was said to be chocked with hurting hatered and venm (another story how it all began). thinking him gone everyone calmed down but the next morning was to be the breaking point. right away obuekhov saw silverwing had changed because gone was his boastful arrogance replaced by a ready cold caculation, gaze a smouldering sea of revenge! rules for challanging the ruler were to be done with the eyes of all the nest dragons. challange her he did without mutch bloodshead...then to everyones horified disbelief his claws flashed out that terrible day...and killed her cruelly.

with the female out of the way silverwing was free to do what he wished, involving absorbing all those watching into loyal followers by turning thier heads to the sky, killing those refusing to bow before him. silverwing then turned loaw okar, led several more assults of bloodshead including attacking a second nest where his second largest swath of his dragons swelled to thousands, where obuekhov as loaw okars hex-follower became aware of two new names: nightflight and nona. she fought loaw okar abd impressed that leader so mutch that he let her go secretly just in spite so he could track her down later for sport, ironic how nightflight came to obuekhov herself to sacrifice herself to save the life of another. nona was a huge night fury of white scales that fled the eye of loaw okar.

with nightflight soon safeley to be said in his talons grasp his fury turned to her and without his knowing it loaw shar versel sent assasains of higher skill set to silence her instead of assimilation through the stars. obuekhov was the last: she already planned to defy nightflights order to end nona. once she truely befriended her it all became clear witch side she was meant to fight. they together freed some night fury followers but not nightflight herself who was loaw okars greatest weapon against them so to speak. nona set off on her own to tackle her alone against obuekhovs pleading not to. she eventually broke the god protectors hold on nightflights mind after un unfair fight two to one (how deathbringer was introduced) the last big battle three years ago left her, loaw okar and another upstart skitiiva dead after a personal fight when a free nightflight killed her.

they gained another close friend and ally after that in the form of yellow and black scaled abydos. after kahuakhauns death another arose. the albino coated scar faced valdis loaw dagny perseverin, an origional from the first nest where silverwingthefury origionated. she figured out where thier weakness lay: in thier two flesh and blood human friends repeatedly being rescued from valdishungry vengeful eye. she despised nightflight but adored kahuakhaun. it was after so many near escapes and victories that obuekhov learned of an even more heartbreaking truth from a dragon fighting her that had ties to nightflight: perseverin hose to swoop upon nona and fight her herself. she nearly won, until the mistake she made that changed everything forcing nonas head just slightly to look beyond her murderous form directly at the moon. obuekhov couldnt believe that and refused to.

she was forced to accept the truth later. squaking and totally frenzied was a freed valdis and nona as the new currupted in her place as leader, took that rare moment to toss her over the cliff into the sea. no one knew what happend to her after that. obuekhov was the first. valdis explained her orders sutch as a narrow win over a dragon she origionally got her claws on called a skrill. befriending it and making an agreement of sorts tuned out to be wize: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen as nona batled them and of the three souls only her escaped alive. finally after so mutch time did all obuekhovs closest allies stood up to nona/snodussen and pleaded her to be free. and they suceeded. "we actually _got_ to the old ally in the shall shed become thank goodness" she sighed in relief. yes and allthe dragons around her here today were testiment to the efforts of the good free dragons: all the followers silverwing origionally converted from two tests and other random encounters were free once again. consequently were all the loss of lives sacrificed to be here now, the lives big wars sometimes take.

she snapped her foucus back to the snippish figure "what?" her muzzle flew to obuekhov with sutch an expression of pitying contempt it made her bristle. "were you not even listaning, deaf ears? or do have to repeat myself? you obviously dont fathom how distasteful that feels on my toungue." she exclaimed with lear tones. obuekhov didnt know this arrogant sounding fury that well but she quickly developed a dislike of her. "for the benefit of this female deaf ears here" she threw her a dirty look as if daring her to disagree "ill elaborate: supposidly its true and those specified two souls are missing then it might be that theyre out on these established hunting trips so often we dont get to see em. or maybe they indeed are missing compleleately. by the way call me denix-replay or denix (converted title denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore) obuekhov for the rest of that time ignored denix who noticed this but was happy enough that she pretended not to. the uneasyness inside her grew ever thicker the longer that spawning thought lingered.

* * *

><p>eye to eye they stared. orbs boring into eatchother. a third form moved to stand by ones side hissing amusedly: "if youre quite finished with the staring contest you have some spying to do. im sure your hiding spot is missing you by now." the reason this dragon couldnt stop staring was because while on the outside looked all haggardly scarred with a ruesome slash across an eye he sort of ecretly adored this other dragoness. no, not just because she was a very hot pretty streamlined feminine dragoness, a blue so light as a start blue sky and lovely white sprinkles all over her wings. no it wasnt that she used to be a free soul before her future leader hungrily sucked her soul to be endlessly tourtured to do things she hadnt wanted to do before she turned against them. not even the reason that indeed he thought if in another life he mightve taken her as his own mate.<p>

oh this big imtimidating all ebon hide brute liked her for the sole reason that she stood for rebelling against her leaders brittle slow battle tactics, a batter fit for the god protectors approveal to help throw off. loaw okar kahuakhaun had a secret operation of fractions of double loyalist night furys led by nightflight loaw shar versel the 'eyes of the alone but powerful' to ultimately throw him off. he never knew that loaw okar had been the one responcible for her death but if deathbringer posessed this knowlege it might fuel his discontent of him further. during the first few moments deathbringer reveled the sight of her then his boiling blood made those memories flood back, how he realized the truth about nona 'blinding' her and offering her the chance to see the light again. eliminating the pretty destracted dragoness from his mind turned out to be a mistake: she slipped up behind him and struck him across his back hard to disable him. thats all that deathbringer remembered befoe the canyon floor hit him. he hadnt forgivin nightflight for that demeanour.

if his new leaders saying rippled true then the animated carcess steady on her paws boring emotionlessly into his own was devoid of the sly anylitical mind it once housed. some things in rough deathbringers life he found disgustingly revolting. sure he enjoyed using his claws as ften as he was allowed on resisting furys but even this was was beyond his ability to comprehend and he was weary of it. "tonight we shall test thier awareness to thier surroundings by laying siege to it with the followers i still have." the spine chested slightly menacing looking leader vipre loaw azeros araniedae. "as the newest animated by the moon itself we arnt meant to end them all just yet, merely surprise them, and fear our eventual return." claws shot out of his paws in anger and deathbringer half flapped half padded towards araniedae. "with what? the four dozen of us left? they have many thousands of night furys all blinded. they used to be on our side fighting loally with us. we dont stand a living chance in dragonsake to even startle them. you think itll be some sort of victory: it **wont** itll be a slaughter. leader, they expect us they full well know we are out here somewhere. after all we layed attacks on them over and over again."

"the sssstreangths and sssalvasions i grant are there if my sssservants will themselvessss to use these giftsssss," came the unnaturally flat emotionless snakes hiss out of versels bloodied jaws. the black brute took one look at the voice not spoken in nightflights tone, still so unused to this back from the dead business, his insides squirmed uneasily and looked quickly away to prevent throwing up. a light snickering sound came from another recently know night fury follower more of a coward then anything else audria loaw edi esum. "cant contain your feelings for revenge the others did to us eh?" deathbringer growled menacingly and slitted his eyes in a glower at audria. "say that again." he wisely didnt. he instead asked curiously how long could the stars power give life to a courpose. "revenge isssssss not needed: only the persistance to rissse anew if planssssss fail. conceptsss others do not underssssstand"

loaw azeros felt slightly stung but those words were so flatly spoken from versels jaws that the leader would have to get used to it. sience they had a literal figurehead tolook up to again there remained a single problem left. loaw azeros knelt submissively tell his body lay flat to the ground and he bowed his anvil head while his eyes pleaded silently to keep something he hoped the animated courpose officialy bestowed. "rissssse, for your wish already gracesssss this ssservant." nightflight uttered. deathbringer and loaw essum especially appeared satisfied with that answer, thier now bestwed leader over the stars night fury followers.

"so now that tge few of us now are ruled once again, cant we just fly back to thier nest and grab batches of dragons to bring back? they can strengthen us again-""or tear us apart" inturrupted loaw azeros with a warning snarl. his chest spines bristled stiffly as he strutted around audrias nurvous form. "listen, i _know_ what its like to live a lie. my home washed away by streams of fire, my mate, _taken. _even as a night fury, left with nothing. well need other dragons to conqour other dragons. as silverwing used to say the day he became leader there can only be one!" audria hesitated carefully. "or maybe you need other dragons to destroy perfictly confused souls." he glanced at the still unmoving nightflight courpose. it stared at loaw azeros who merely chortled. "clever follower. let me show you my displeasure." in the far shadows a familliar dragon, blending into shadow so the yellow of her stomach didnt show, took flight. maybe it would be all worth it if she got what she deserved by overhearing all this.

* * *

><p>she burst in to a silent talk with a night fury about korins own age and proudly announced the words as regal and proud as she could. "thier not gone leader. oh no thier all going to come for you. you think im lying my word is pure." instant puzzlement laced copperwingthefurys orbs. "what?" "well see its like this, that oh so tantilizing peace this nest thought was going to blissfully last forever and ever? it aint going to! for most of these dragons here thats pretty mutch the last time theyll see another rainy day" drawled denix-replay as she strutted lazily about this cave. for sutch a little night fury korin shot to his paws aggressively faster then any dragon denix saw before. "if you have something to say, dragon say it! otherwise get out!" she appeared not to notice but if korin loked closely he mightve caught the glint of frusteration lurking in the depths of denixs eyes.<p>

"oh maybe i carefully forgot to add that not just do these night furys out to get you but theres someone named abydos might like to hear: they have raised some sort of long grossely dead creature from her grave. far less pritty then me of course. so i hear that they dont want your cobbled together excuses for training to fight, your chunk of rock or thier ruler. they want your **lives**!" korin hissed sharply in surprise. "but after we freed nona that was the end of it. wasnt it?" then he glared at the smug dragoness. "and what were you even doing out of the nest? wasnt it one that started all this by not complying with the ruler in the first place? my father is who! thees no more trouble awaiting us im sure of it. denix smirked in amused disbelief. "well then i guess your father want the only one to go flapping about more reselbling a thoughtless headless bird then a dragon, thinking all was right with the land then he thought. oh thier coming all right wether anyone around here believes my apparently empty words or not."

things were about to turn very ugly very quickly when a fireball hit denix-replay in the side. she whipped angrily around to see who dared dared harass her here and saw the sourse. "oh its you. wondered if you bothered to show up." "lets not make this any harder then it has to be. sit down and tell me whats so important i could hear shouting halfway across the nest. this isnt a roaring game but a time of peace." spoke up abydos whedab. "not for mutch longer it isnt" denix muttered under her breath and shut up as korin hissed again. denix told both furys (focibly less dignified) what she had overheard from the remaining converted furys and thier leader.

"some jibberish of a loaw azeros, whatever that means to my fogged mind back then. but you will not believe me and why i asked for you." for once the snippy dragonesses tone lost its arrogance as she attempted to show abydos a oncerned expression. "yo know that female that had a somach strip of white? mines yellow so what?" she spat to cover up he proud ego. "had those white teardraop markings around her eyes? you know her? depending on your reactions when i say the next words..." abydos own mind had already frozen over. it could not be! impossible! his heat clentched in fear as his ebon wings trembled at his sides, that very thought devastating his buried past. denix-replay saw the pain on his snout and felt slightly sorry for him as she grimaced. "nightflight versel is alive from the grave and is disturbingly posessed. ive never seen anything like it." it was the answer abydos didnt want to hear but if another of thier nest claimed it then somewhere out there his mate was alive from the grave once again. even worse was the idea of who abydos thought controlled her.

* * *

><p>a hunting trip: thats where trouble found them. bad enough nona could not seem to keep her past as snodussen and her anger supressed, but her batch of trainless night furys hadnt caught mutch to share with the colony and they were the last party to return. the western setting sun threw its blinding glare in the legendary dragons muzzles. nona felt slightly exausted wanting little more then to collapse uncerimoniously into her cave and rest. as expected nona caught the most morsels this time around. "i hate the daylight. why must we fly in it and not i pump my mighy wings in twiilight? id feel better that way. im sure the sky is so beautyful. why cant i look at it? what about it is so forbidden?" a fury chose that moment to complain.<p>

silence greeted her in a way that rubbed off as being ignored. "can anyone hear me back here? my talons ache." nona bit her jaws down hard to prevent an outrage. the old trance that made her snodussen and killing huntress threatend her inner peace. "yes i can full well hear you. im far from deaf. we arnt far from the nest and you can rest there." she dropped off suddenly as the tired but triumphant furys behind nona strained to hear. however the albino fury was squinting her emerald eyes against glare thrown off by the bright orb. yes there seemed to be a few slits out there. but who or what are they? nonas mind caculated any other parties out hunting. remembered they were the latest and last ones arriving back to nest ruler coppewingthefury. nona squinted harder: definately there were smuged shapes out there getting closer more clearer. suddenly nona got a funny feeling in her wings; two leggeds couldnt fly.

the blinding sunrays continued to make it hard of sight. "turn around! fly east!" she barked. calls of cunfusion resounded in her ear plates so she plastered them to her head. she shouted at them to fly back east. thats when she saw the thrumming distant wings of two dozen or so night fuys. they rapidly flew to meet the clump of nonas party. "well well well if it isnt my old leader and advicary again. how fourtunite we should encounter eachother here. this time i will have to kill you" came a sneering voice. a voice in her time nona remembered well. now this dragoness realized what a mistake not having other trainers listen to brown obuekhov arytiss doubt. the black brute and his forces halted not far away from nonas jumbled hunting party. cries of confusion and attempted greeting the other furys, met snarling defiant looks.

the black brute nona recalled as almost being the death of her after her freeing nightflight three years ago now winged into clear view. it smiled as his teeth extended in his jaws. "you may not have known exactly who i was back then in my...hazed rush to break you. but now i may properly introduce myself. my name is deathbringer." he smirked at nonas surprise. "oh yes you remember dont you? im not surprised. after all you personally have been the downfall of so many of us, you personally watched gleefully as our precious versel fell to be blinded. eatch time it appeared to be within my talons itching grasp to slay you perseverin denied me my hearts desire for revenge of my own. a right ive been denied four years! that does something to ones soul sutch as mine. ive waited a _very very_ long time to kill you, nona." insitintively she launched violet flame at deathbringer who natually countered a flame, cancilling eachother out resulted of steam.

"we fly due course west! fly!" nona dearly hoped her exausted hunting party had enough brains to hear her, she and hopefully the rest of them turning back to the setting blinding orange ball on the horizon. back towards korins nest and safetey. back to what nona realized were the many winged shapes of more night furys. all unfriendly. all hungry at the prospect of battling nonas hapless burdoned down furys. a smallish spiny dragon calmly pushed its way to the front and nodder her way with mock aknowlegement. "leader to leader it is. a new replaced the old" it said simply. exclamations of surprise whirled the albino fury around momentairily around to witness deathbringers recovered lizards surrounding them from the east. her mind quickly caculated that if she and her tired hunting party didnt push past these followers then they were surely dead. they were trapped. "i indeed say that it appears if youre stuck between a rock and i fiery place wouldnt you say?" commented leader loaw azeros with a mocking smile.

* * *

><p>the news that maybe things wernt as peaceful as they seemed had escaped out of copperwings cave no thanks to denix-replay to spreaad like mold throught the nest. obuekhov swore shed hurt that dragoness next time she crossed paths. "show off; cant crush that pride can you?" she abydos the other major night fury trainers and korin sat on top of the nest itself so the assembled seething mass beneath them could all glimpse. questions kept being shouted from jaws up at the small ruler of his colony. "calm yourselves theres no reason to worry just yet! everything will be fine! things shall remain the way they always have!" a hush of doubt from those assembled below, then "your old blissful ways will not work! or maybe i didnt talk about how grave danger you all are? the more you have us all sitting doing nothing, the sooner theyll get here!" snapped a female in the crowd. obuekhov shut her ear frills: denix.<p>

she raised herself onto her hind legs to make herself noticed. typical of her to want, no **need** attention at all times even in crysis. "i was there. was anyone else daring enough to follow my midnight flights? no! so im the only one that knows how mutch danger our colony is! as ive said many times theres a spy among you." rustles of instnt denial/glares back at her. "it flew straight to its hideaway and guess what? theres less furys then us but all under some kind of spell! worse still they all bowed before a courpose risin from her death! i recall her name! nightflight versel!" suspicious and hurt loks fixed up at korin who wilted slightly. "you still dont know any of this. it mightve been a ploy to get you to follow you here." denix was ready for the fallout. "i _know_ what i saw! you wernt there to see it! how would you know? if everyone here thinks im of no importance and the words i speak from my noble heart are empty then theres obviously little i can do for your staying alives sake. i cant fight a war for you; fight it yourself." she sniffed.

she padded away through the dragons around her to slither into the crowd. obuekhov pondered that she was pretty. prettir then her own muddy scales. did she have a mate in this sea somewhere? "shes right in a way." abydos began with a sigh. obuekhov fluttered her wings in surprise but listend. "not very long ago many of us heard of this and of two missing furys among us that are gone! were not certain whee they are but all the hunting trips have not returned tonight. i was going to have a mate and before i knew it i surrendered myself to whatever silverwingthefury was going to do, gave in so that nightflight stood a chance of remaining free. loaw okars fruitless obsession twisted my mind when i looked up at the stars. iit does things to the mind. you dont want to glance there, the enitity in the skies will warp your mind beyond all thought. then youll want to kill to achieve what your leader wants."

obuekhov drew alert at the words abydos spoke. the last hunting party wasnt back yet led by...she left the rock abd let her friend talk and sought around for the white albino fury with her eyes. finding no sigh of her obuekhov flew to the last place where true help might lie. she found her a slight ways from the gathering of the colony in her cave cleverly picking her extended teeth with a front claw. obuekhov made a face. at the sight of her denix-replay scowled at obuekhovs discusted expression. "what, cant live in my own nest and do what i want without being criticized about it? whaddya want?" "nona; she hasnt returned with the last party and those she guides she always flies back by now: i need your help and you could be a trainer too if i tell korin your pure heart. something mighttve gappend to her and i need your help."

at this denix flared her wings. she raged. "why should i care? you and your lot out there dont care a whim about what i thought. how are you any different that you believe all i say isnt worth listaning to?" obuekhov waited out her frusteration paitently until she got a dainty sniff from the other orange winged dragoness. "because nona and alot of others still believe i overworry too mutch and that i fret so. they just dont understand that about me personally. and you seem to feel that way. despite your pride deep down we share a common underestimated bond. i need your help just the two of us furys." denix laughed slightly, turning her backspines to obuekhov to pick her teeth daintily. "you need **my** help? sure. i dont trust that for any amount of time. go home, brown dragoness, go home while you still can." obuekhov fumed silently: why wouldnt the other just listen to what she asked. for all the life of her she suspected nothing natural was keeping nona and the other dragons from returning.

"youre just like all the rest of us here! understand that! youre no better then the rest of us nor will ever be! we freed all of you as we snapped our former enemy to reason. korin gave all you followers a second chance, lives a better far more comforterable place tolive out the remainder of your existance and didnt cast you out to fend on you own. we readily accepted you and fed your ravaged minds the truth. dont think all of us couldve left you out there confused and alone!" denix spat out something out of her teeth and glared at obuekhov angrily. "and you with it? i owe them _nothing_! all i am here for is to live eatch day to my fullest, maybe even be admired by other males. oh yah i still seek my mate before all that mess started. besides what has the ruler of this nest ever done for me?"

before denix could react a tail snaked around to whack denixs snout. she hissed at obuekhovs desperate expression. "now will you just listen? youre the only one that saw what you saw and i think my friend is in trouble. if another dragon of my kind was floundering in the waves being sucked out to sea would you help it?" "i would think it can simply flap its wings hard to escape water, err yes i would help them" mumbled denix at obuekhovs furious icey expression that showed how well she currently tolerated her smugness. "lets go scratch some night fury tail."

* * *

><p>Nona was in the middle of chaos. No sooner then loaw azeros as the new leader after nona herself speak then both fractions of dragon followers swarm all over her poorely unprepared furys. A vermillion spray hit nonas snout and she left the follower shed clawed a gash n its wing, flying in hard to cover the three of her hunters flinging thier catch at loaw azeros followers. Nona bit a followers tail and as it whipped to face her snarling the albino scaled fury slashed its face. Cries of agony; nona saw a hunter helplessly topple from the sky asa confidant follower flicked the liquid off his claws. He looked up as a charging seething white mass crashed into her but too late to resist. She grabbed two smaller followers and used her strength to slam thier anvil heads together.<p>

On the other side of the skirmish the hunters threw the last of thier catches of rabbit and vole at thier harassers. Loaw azeros personally was enjoying all this; a battle at last and against sutch incapably defenceless foes. Aranidae felt slightly sorry for the freed hunters opposing him now, it wasnt thier fault a strong resistant foe took them away from the god protectors guidance. Rather the fault lay with the dragoness posessing a hide of white maiking her way twoard him. loaw azeros easily snapped the neck of the havyset scared hunter facing him. his followers quickly found out how frihgtend nonas hunting party were of seeing thier life end and forgot that not everyone was. nona charged through the mixed fighting to lay eyes on deathbringer teasingly scaring the wits out of a stammering hunter. "clueless cateared lizard" she mumbled.

at last the followers crowded nonas hunters into a tight clump where limbs cemame locked together. not enough room to retaliate with teeth or talon. nona called out to remember what she tought some of them how to fight. nonas force lost seven of her two dozen out to hunt already. a striking loss of lives that couldve saved if nona flew faster to the nest before these transfixed dagons ambushed them. the sun set long ago leaving all the fighting in the dark but furys saw well in it. the followers lowered thier paws as one quite suddenly and her eyes fized on loaw azeros. "youre finished! unlike past leaders the one whom granted me keader says i can afford to be generous. give up your life willingly to my claws and your excuses for dragons can all go free, trust me right now we havw no quarrel with them. its you we want."

nona lentched her toothless gums in frusteration. shed led them into this chaotic mess. shed done this. if only shed gotten her innocent hunters home sooner. "dragon, what do you want?" "you loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen of course. hand her over and you can all go free. come with us to be shown the truth. you once saw it but this white one and others like her warshed your minds to the truth. while they make your stomachs fat and pamper your lives without allowing you to stretch those glorious wings at night, we exist as one directive!" silence greeted his words. loaw azeros flapped his wings up higher so his form caught the stares of slightly awed hunters and impressed followers alike. he circled the night frys below, lashing his unusual spicked tail.

"this muddled white dragon was once your leader! snodussen! i know her well for i willingly served her loyally for a time. but who really deserved our respect was perseverin" nonas ear fills pricked up at the dragon a year ago she tore her claws into without thought. "loaw dagny was viciously savage! despite her failures to get rid of the thing you fight alongside, she is a _lie_! why do you ask? because many of us doubted she could fufill our destiny the stars command we must do!" nona finally figured the type of night fury this one turned out to be: a sly sympathizing smoothtalker, very dangerous to these confused hunters of hers. whilest kahuakhaun had been a bully and alylitical mind, versel a deadly graceful lithe killer, ranak branarr to kill, perseverin a savage planner and nona herself a cool collected schmer: this aranidae was a conniving manipulator. he played with the thoughts or the feelings of other dragons to convince them of something. he didnt need to fight well when words cut deeper then any fireball.

nona didnt like to end any life but the god protectors will had tranced his brain too mutch. she would have to get rid of him. "well take you ethier way, nona. whats it to be?" a defint sarcastic shout came from behind them all. "_the answer is we run you through and take em back ourselves!_" nona couldnt help rolling her orbs in amused disbelief as two night fury dragons exploaded into the outer ranks of loaw azeros followers she recognized obuekhovs brown scales immediately, the othe with orange spots and yellow tummy a mystery to her. that one was a blur of activity to beat back enemy furys before she flapped over to nona with a wild expression, almost like she enjoyed herself here in these grim circumstances. "heard you needed some rescuing from the forces of curruption. a thank you would be nice." what she gotinstead turned out to be: "wheres the others? we were ambushed. ive lost some of my party. they surronded us."

denix-replay gave nona a playfully hurt look. "is that all i get? ill take it." she flung her head up to miss the clawswipe at her eyes and flew off into the skirmish again. nonas violet fireball slammed into its eyes before it could persue denix. it turned on her and she blasted its face again. the forces now more evenly matched, nona denix-replay and obuekhov arytiss waded into the followers to disable them from kiling any more of the hunting party. but gradually the tranced furys grew confidant once again as there was fewer of them and more followers. "hes minee that lying lummox" cried denix gleefully, felling a dragoness about to blast a hole in a hunters flapping wings. obuekhov shouted for her to stop but had her paws full dealing with three of loaw azeros dragons and unable to stop denix from swooping after the leader. "hes mine!"

she found him trying to persuade a hunter. she slammed forcefully into his understummy from beneath and almost cutting her back open on the spines protruding there. loaw azeros laughed slightly and circled her looking for weakness. "this is the best you send after us? i wouldve expected someone like the ruler whoever it may be." denix puffed out a stifled snort. "you mean you dont **know?** oh this is just laughable then, leader of nothing. small in stature but more cunning then the lot of your floundering fools you dragged here. his father was the origional leader here: youe just a copy, too brittle to be of mutch use to your moon but a shining star for cowards to plase false hope in is that it?" aranidae flushed slightly. "it was unwise to challange me alone, young upserper." he cracked his tail around with the spikes on it and dug it into her back. her wings faltered momentairily as the pain took root.

she dug claws uselessly at his muzzle safeley out of reatch. "so mutch for your victory. rest well dragoness you wont be waking up anytime soon!" his claws dig into her stomach. she howled in pain! obuekhov broke forcefully through her attackers and saw the look of anguish on denix-replays muzzle, she refused to let that female bullheaded lizard meet her end before it began. but rescue didnt come from her, rather a series of bright purple balls from above pounded onto loaw azeros back. his head whipped up and took in the attackers with a roar of rage. dozens of new scaled night fuys rained down alkaline flames led by a familliar black body with slashes/speckles of yellow on him. former follower abydos loaw persvek took in the current situation carefully befire flinging himself into the tangles mass of brawling dragons. from then it became an all out battle! loaw azeros followers started fleeing in droves realizing the battle was lost and thier lives with it.

"what are you doing fight!" hollered aranidae as he whipped back and forth to keep track of what was happening. his smouldering eyes locked onto the bigger hulking form of deathbringer fleeing. "if you would like to face the might of dragons more then willing to mount your sad body on thier cave wall, go ahead! then they can spend the next many years telling your dead snout about what fools we were for losing our leader so fast!" still with his tail embedded in the floundering denix-replay he yanked his tail out and flew as fast as his wings cerried him from the three best fighters of nona obuekhov and abydos. "this is not the end" they heard him cry over his tail.

as soon as they all fled they had the hunting party land on the grass beneath the tall tees. some hunters practically sobbed into the comforting wings of nona who allowed them to. all the catch theyd gotten was gone in the ambush having been flung into followers faces to stave off death longer. a **special kind of pain **to abydos that learned of this reality the god protector again was controlling furys. denix appeared to be the most wounded though she tried hard not to show it. "for dragonsake drop your pride, it wont help you recover faster. you almost got yourself killed" abydos scolded to denixs moaning on the ground then saw obuekhov padding towards him. "and what were you thinking flying out of the nest without telling korin?" she asked how did they find her. he flintched. "i didnt: korin noticed your abcence where once you stood and so was this other dragoness here. he told me to gather a lot of less hapless dragons and find you. that wasnt that wise to escape. we nearly didnt find your party in time to prevent this atrocity."

a pitiful moan from beside abydos made him glare down at denix. "quit groaning; youre lucky youre alive. you nearly risked lives trying to save the day. youre a piece of work-" "she saved us and my idea actually. only my idea alone. she joined along. i know you trust me over her but she was bold to join me. we owe her our thanks." obuekhov inturrupted him because some of it rippled true. besides if she staved off punishment in some form then denix owed her next time. the female fury at that moment looked so flattered for a deed shed not exactly commited that she cackled painfully. "heh...i guess i did didnt i?" typical of her to take credit for it then she fainted. abydos rolled his eyes at obuekhov and padded on. they still had a painful flight back home to the colony that night.


End file.
